


Imagine...

by Kneeshee



Series: * dangerous, but fun * [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, mentions of child abuse, mentions of sexual assualt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: Imagine Carlos being fearful as a model for Evie's4Hearts fashion line. (Considering how Cruella flaunts her designs and her obsession with Dalmatian fur)





	1. Modeling

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Carlos being fearful as a model for Evie's4Hearts fashion line. (Considering how Cruella flaunts her designs and her obsession with Dalmatian fur)

Let it be known that Carlos never officially agreed to this.

See, he had been studying in his room when Evie burst in and dragged him down the hall to her dorm. When they got there, she basically attacked him with clothes and stuck him with pins.

When she finally actually looked at Carlos, there was a wild and tired glint in her eyes.

“Evie. Evie? Evie!” Carlos called out to his blueberry friend. She jumped high in the air and accidentally stuck him again. “Evie. What’s going on?”

He was not prepared for hysterical tears.

“One of my models caught the flu and they cant do the show. And you’re the only person that’s close to their size so I was thinking about using you as the replacement model. I know you said you didn’t want yo do it. You rather be the designer than the model but you look really good in the clothes and and-”

Carlos slowly hopped down from the stand she had him on as to not to mess up the clothes before giving her a hug.

“Eves, its not that I didn’t want to be a model for you. Its just I'm scared to be a model _period_.”

Evie sniffled before looking at her young friend. “Why? Whenever you wear something you or I designed, you don’t have a problem.”

Carlos could see that she was about to work herself into another rant, so he cut her off before she could start.

“You know how bad things were with my mom. I don’t have a problem with modeling because while she was shit at being a mom in general… she always made me clothes and if I didn’t flaunt them right, well, you know. I rather you not be, for the lack of a better word, disappointed in me too.”

Evie stared at him wide eyed before taking his hand in hers. “ ‘Los, I could never. I would never treat you like her.”

“I know that. But that feeling is still there in the back of my head.”

Then Evie smiled! She had the perfect idea.

“How about me, you, Mal, and Jay all walked together wearing new Isle inspired clothes? Mal’s going to hate that she’s doing the show, but love the reminder that just because we’re in Auradon, the Isle is still in our roots.”

Carlos smiled just a little bit. “Yeah. We’re always gonna be the kids from Isle. It’s about time all four of us remember that.”

She placed a kiss on his cheek before walking into her closet. “These were going to just be new clothes for all of us, but I think they’ll do better for the show.”

Carlos had stood back up on the stand when she placed a hand on his arm. “If you ever want to talk, you know I’m here for you.”

And Carlos smiled. “Same goes for you.”


	2. Solar Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Carlos inventing a Solar Powered Car and Ben's impressed.

It had taken more time than Carlos had originally anticipated. He spent most of his times in a workshop and the library trying to figure everything out. He quit tourney and ROAR to have more time on his hands trying to make sure everything was perfect.

It was one of the most stressful projects he had ever created. He can’t even remember how many breakdowns he had before he got finished. Honestly, Carlos almost asked Mal to just find a spell and finished it. But he stuck through with it on his own with the magic of science, engineering, and technology by his side.

And now, three and a half months later…

Carlos’ solar powered car is finished. He planned a big day with his friends just so he could show it off.

He had been in the workshop polishing the paint job when the young King of Auradon came in.

“CARLOS! There you are. Everyone’s been looking for you!”

Ben hadn’t noticed the car yet. He was too busy paying attention to his young friend whom everybody thought had gone missing. It wasn’t until he looked up from Carlos’ salt and pepper hair that he noticed the vehicle.

“Whoa, Carlos. Where did you get this?! It looks awesome!”

Ben hadn’t had the pleasure of seeing so many cars. He mainly rode around in carriages and limousines and there was that one time with pixie dust.

Carlos immediately flushed. He still wasn’t used to all the compliments Auradon threw around like greetings.

“I-uh-I built it.”

Ben’s jaw dropped before he looked at the younger teen.

“You built this?! How? Why!?”

Carlos turned a darker shade of red.

“I overheard you and Fairy Godmother talking about the exhaust in the air a couple of months ago and I don’t know. I thought I’d build something that wouldn’t be so hurtful to ecosystem, i guess…”

He didn’t want to admit that more often or not he had to changing the oil to his mother’s car on the Isle and she’d beat him black and blue for dirtying up her floors when he returned to the house.

Ben could tell the young boy was lying. Carlos always had this tall tale sign of biting his lip when he didn’t want someone to know the truth, but he didn’t say anything.

“So have you test drive it yet,” Ben asked changing the subject a little.

Carlos shook his head rapidly. “No, I just recently got finished with it.”

“Well let’s go. We can meet up with others in a minute.”

A slow smile began to cross Carlos’ face as he nodded and headed towards the car. Ben noticed that he didn’t even grab any keys.

“Hey, where are the keys? How are you going to start it up?”

A smirk that Ben was becoming scarily used to danced its way onto Carlos’ face. It was one all of the VKs used when they were doing that no one suspected. He slid into the passenger seat of the car as Carlos pressed a couple of different buttons.

A pair of black, white, and red shades popped out of the visor and Carlos slipped them on with that same smirk on his face.

“You don’t need keys with a solar powered car.”

Then he pressed down on the gas and sped out of workshop with Ben sitting in the passenger seat staring at him in awe.


	3. The De Vils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine back in Descendants 1, someone cast a spell (Not Mal) and the AKs bear witness the mother-son dynamic of Cruella and Carlos. Bonus if Roger and Anita were there.

It had been family day.

Jane stood over with Audrey and Chad as the VKs stood guard at the chocolate fountain. Jay was sticking his tongue into the fountain as Carlos cheered him on. Former King and Queen Belle were speaking with Mal and Ben as Evie tried in vain to scold the boys. 

“It just seems so sad that their parents couldn’t be here,” Jane muttered to Audrey. “I mean yeah I understand why they cant come, but it doesn’t make it any less sad.”

Audrey turned to her with a bright smile, but a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Oh, Jane, you’re a genius. You can bring Carlos’ mom over. She’s the only one without magic powers so the most we have to worry about is her trying to kill Dude. And Carlos is protective of that dog and the other VKs are protective of him, so there’s that.”

“What?! I can't bring his mom over here. I don’t even think I have magic.”

Chad, who had been listening to the plan, turned to her. “Of course you can. Mal’s mother was a dark fairy and you’re mother is _The_ Fairy Godmother. And don’t think I don’t remember all those times when you used accidental magic when we were kids.”

“But I-I… you really think it’d make him happy?”

Audrey and Chad nodded their heads. “What child wouldn’t want to see their parents?”

“Okay. Uh, lets see. Reach through the veil, bring over Cruella De Vil, for Carlos to see his mother, and in with her love shall smother.”

Thunderstruck as a bright light twirled through the air and wrapped around a small frail figure. Everyone in the crowd watched in fear and anticipation. Ben had stood guard in front of Mal and Adam covered Belle’s small form. Even Jay took a stand in front of Carlos and Evie with chocolate still smeared across his face.

As the smoke cleared, everyone caught sight of Cruella De Vil as she blinked in shock at the turn of events. She turned around in a circle looking around at the crowd before she caught sight of Carlos.

“You little brat,” she snarled as she made her way over to her son. Mal pushed Ben aside as she, Evie, and Jay blocked her way to Carlos.

“Stay away from him, you old sack of bones,” Mal snarled. Her eyes flashing green. Even Jay’s eyes started glowing crimson at the sight of Cruella.

“He’s my son and I can be near him if I want to. Now get out of my face, little girl,” Cruella sneered as she moved closer to the group.

Even though he knew she wouldn’t be able to get through his friends, he still stumbled back away from her. His brown eyes were wide with fear as Cruella continued forward.

“Carlos, get over here now!” She demanded. Carlos didn’t know if the whimpering was coming from him or Dude or both of them.

“We wont let you hurt him any longer,” Evie yelled at the lady.

“And what are you going to do? You can't protect him forever and when I get my hands on him…” she trailed off when she saw someone move out the corner of her eye.

“Cruella?” The familiar voice rang in the air. Cruella spun around and stumbled back in shock at the sight of her ex-bestfriend Anita and her husband Roger. Her features contorted into a scowl before she turned back towards the group blocking her way to her son.

“Carlos! Get over here! You have furs to fluff and floors to mop back at the house.”

Carlos’ squeezed his eyes shut as he continued backwards. Belle look back at the boy as he was shaking in fear before she reached out to comfort him.

“Carlos if you don’t get over here now, you’ll spending more than a week locked in the closet,” Cruella screeched as she tried to move around the group and move away from the approaching figure of Anita.

Carlos flinched back so hard as Anita’s hands flew to her mouth. “He’s your son, Cruella!”

“He’s a brat!”

“How could you say that about him? Don’t you love him?”

“The only thing she loves is her furs!” Carlos yelled out. Everyone froze at his voice even Cruella. “Her furs are her one true love. The only thing she could ever love even more than her own flesh and blood.”

Cruella smiled. “See even he knows the truth.”

Mal’s and Jay’s eyes flashed deeper in power before they spoke together. “Reach through the veil, thrown in Cruella De Vil, no time to stall, make her disappear before us all.”

Purple and red smoke churned around Cruella’s figure as she shot a panic look over at Anita and glared deeply at her son. “Don’t worry, Carlos. Mommy’s going to be _patiently_ waiting for you at home.”

Carlos visibly shuddered and as the smoke covered his mother’s form completely, he took off running for the woods with Dude at his heels. Jay barely spared a glance over at Mal and Evie before he was following behind him. Evie and Mal rushed behind them right afterwards.

Once the smoke cleared away and everyone was staring in the direction the four ran off to, Ben turned towards the guest with a look of anger no one expected the young and kind king to wear.

“Who brought her here!” He demanded. He didn’t notice when Audrey and Chad slipped away from the proceedings dragging a crying Jane with them.


	4. Cleaning Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine Cinderella, Belle and Carlos bonding over being servants. Cinderella and Carlos being servants of their own homes. Heck add snow white to the mix.

Their friendship was something that no one was prepared for. And I mean no one.

It all started with random parent teacher conferences that the school was having with the exception of the VKs considering their parents had to physically attend the meetings.

Carlos had been stumbling down the hall to rush back to his room after Chad accidently triggered an episode when Cinderella saw him. She hurriedly over to him in a way only a mother could before she held him tightly yet loosely as she instructed him to follow her breathing.

It took awhile because he kept muttering “ _I forgot to clean it, mother. Please, no. I didn’t mean to. No. Not the bleach. Please. I promise to do better.”_

Cinderella almost had an attack herself as the flashback of her days being the maid to her stepmother slithered to the front of her mind. Still, she said nothing as she just continued to hold the boy as she helped ease away the attack before the meeting.

He didn’t mention it, but he did thank her for her help before he booked it down the hall. And since he didn’t mention it, Cinderella didn’t either.

Though that didn’t stop her triweekly visits to the school and splitting up her time with him and her own son.

–

The next time it happened it was Snow White that had seen him. She had come to the school to talk to her young stepsister and hopefully establish a bond with the young girl. She had been directed to the young girl’s dorm room and when she knocked and opened the door, she noticed that the curtains were drawn and a small figure was lying on the bed thrashing from their nightmare.

She rushed forward immediately and ran a soothing hand down their back when she noticed who it was. Her stepsister’s young friend Carlos De Vil. She didn’t say anything, but continued to run a hand across the boy’s back as his muttering of “ _Have to finish cleaning. And cook dinner. And brush the furs. And mop the floor…”_ lessened. He eventually fell back asleep, but Snow White continued to run a hand across his back.

She looked up when she heard a small gasp from the door and noticed her stepsister standing there in shock yet she had a tears in her eyes and a thankful smile on her face.

Evie didn’t mention how grateful she was for helping her friend, and Snow White hadn’t either.

Though that didn’t stop her biweekly visits to the school and splitting up her time with him and her stepsister.

–

The third time it happened the VKs had went to the Beastly Castle for a break with Ben. Carlos had gotten a room to himself though he mostly stayed up last hours reading the books in Belle’s library.

Queen Belle had been informed that the young boy had fallen asleep and she insisted on being the one to take him back to his room. With Ben being King now and incredibly busy, she didn’t really have any small child to dote on. She softened her steps as she made her way over to the couch the boy was lounging on and her heart broke at his muttering.

“ _Please mother, I’ll be good. No, please. Don’t lock me in. Mother! Mom! Please.”_

Belle wasn’t ashamed to admit that she shed tears at the young boys’ words before carefully took him into her arms and rubbed her hand through his hair as he cried into her arms.

“She can’t get you here, Carlos. And if she ever found her way off the Isle, I’d never let her get to you.”

She spent the rest of the night comforting the young boy that had to grow up well before his time with a mother that could careless about him.

Her husband, her son, and the other Isle children found the two just like that in the library. Belle lying on the couch with a tight grip on Carlos.

No one mentioned I, and neither did Belle or Carlos.

Though that didn’t stop Belle’s weekly check ups on Carlos and her surprise visits to the school.

–

The last time it happened had been the worst of them all. One of the students ( _and Cinderella suspected that it was her own son or that girlfriend of his, Audrey_ ) had made a wish on Jordan’s lamp that managed to bring Cruella to the campus.

The school was in a panic that someone from the Isle was on the campus without proper authorization. Though no one was worse off than Carlos himself who was running all across the campus holding onto his dog, Dude, as Cruella screeched in anger and demanded he showed his face to her.

He had just managed to turn a corner away from the hall that Cruella was currently on when he ran into the ladies. All of their hearts broke when they saw the panic, fear, and tears in his eyes as he was trying to get away from her. The three women shared a look before they each grabbed an item off Carlos and Belle grabbed Carlos himself.

“Come on, Carlos. Lets go find somewhere safe for you to hide until she’s gone.”

He nodded mutely as Belle hurriedly dragged him away as Cruella’s screams grew louder and took him towards one of her husband’s old and private offices.

Snow White pulled on the jacket she grabbed from Carlos and ran past the hallway and Cruella screeched in anger.

“CARLOS! GET OVER HERE NOW!”

Snow White continued to run until she made it to a room when Evie pulled her in. Her stepsister stared at her in shock, but pushed her out of the way of the door as Cruella stormed by.

“WHERE ARE YOU, YOU MANGY MUTT?!”

This time Cinderella ran down the hall and dropped Dude’s collar and one of Carlos’ gloves on the floor as she headed in the direction of the group of security officers that were making their way towards the woman.

Cruella turned as she caught sight of the red glove thrown on the floor and grinned in triumph. She picked it up as she continued to move towards the direction she thought Carlos was in.

As Cruella drew closer to the group of guards, Mal stepped out of one of the rooms behind her. “ _Let we who waken from our sleep, return at once to slumber deep_.”

Cruella dropped to the ground as the spell took over right as the guards came into view. They took her away and gave Mal a nod of acknowledgement.

Mal who had a look of fury on her face as Ben came to stand at her side. “Ben, get my ride to the Isle ready. I’m going to kill him.”

“I’ll help.” Evie sneered as Jay stood menacingly behind her cracking his knuckles. Ben sighed loudly and wondered if it was too late to give the crown back to his father.

Cinderella and Snow White didn’t stick around to see who was going to be on the end of the VKs fury. They just managed to call onto one of the birds flying around the school to lead them to the young boy and the former Queen.

When they made it to the office, they gave a triumph smile to the Queen and they all crowded around the young boy to give him some comfort. They didn’t say a word as he continuously muttered _thank you’s_ in their embrace.


	5. Scarred Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Carlos and his torso scars. And also imagine the core 4 and their hand scars. ( they're always wearing gloves)

Everyone in Auradon notice one thing all of the VKs had in common when it came to clothing and accessories. Other than their insane love of leather, they all wore leather gloves. Mal’s were always purple with green designs whereas Evie wore blue gloves with red rhinestones. Jay wore black gloves with gold markings slithering across them and Carlos wore blood red gloves sometimes with white markings, sometimes with black markings, sometimes with both.

It wasn’t weird. Its just none of them have seen them _without_ the gloves on. No one said anything.  Those kids were intimidating even the smallest of the bunch, Carlos de Vil.

Well no one said anything until Chad and a few others managed to catch Jay and Carlos in the showers after practice. They usually went first or last to go take showers. Aziz even swore up and down that the two showered in their gloves, but this time just proved that they didn’t.

Their fingers were horribly disfigured. There were burn marks all across Carlos’ hands and with patches of skin a completely different color. Jay’s hands didn’t even unbend all the way with skin so scarred that they half expected to see the bones.

But was even more surprising was all of the scars littering Carlos’ torso. There were marks decorating his skin in the most obscene pattern, he had scars running up his legs, and **are those burn marks?**  

The boys spying don’t know which one did it, but one of them let out a loud gasp that had Jay and Carlos spinning around towards them with Jay covering Carlos with his body.

“Who’s there?!” Jay demanded. Behind him, Carlos was frantically pulling on a shirt and furiously trying to put on his gloves all at the same time.

One by one the boys watching with Chad crept out of the room as Jay started to walk closer. This time they could see the few scars that littered his chest thought they didn’t compare to the magnitude on Carlos.

By the time Jay made it to the area they were standing in, he only caught a glimpse of Chad running out of the room.

“Shit. We have to tell the girls,” Jay said as he turned back to Carlos. Carlos who handed Jay his clothes and gloves. Carlos whose eyes were shining with unshed tears, yet were still burning with anger.

“I’m not even surprised that they’re spying on us,” he sneered at the door as Jay got dressed. They both clenched and unclenched their fist as the healing spell Mal placed on the gloves went to work.

Jay and Carlos left out of the locker room to let the girls’ know of this new development.


	6. An Enchanting View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have another imagine? Imagine Ben accidentally wishing to know what its like in the isle.

Ben had been pacing in his office for what seemed like hours.

“Believe me, I know…” Mal had said. The Isle was bad. Ben knew that. He saw that every time he saw Carlos hiding in area that was way too small for his frame. He saw it when Jay tightened his hands on his book straps until he was red in the face to keep them from wandering. He saw it when Evie scrubbed her face bare and redid her makeup with shaking hands. He saw it when Mal glared at everyone and sketch out Long Live Evil signs.

But they were in Auradon now and the Isle may be bad but surely it wasn’t bad enough for them to not be over it by now. So why weren’t they?

“It feels like just yesterday when I standing before your father,” a voice stated from behind him. Ben whirled around and blinked out the spots in his eyes from the bright pink light.

“You Beastly men. Always thinking you’re better than another because of your status,” the voice continued until the light dimmed down to show off a beautiful blonde lady.

“Bonjour, Benjamin. I’m the Enchantress,” she smiled at him. Ben felt shivers run down his spine at her smile.

“Speechless, eh? Better than your father with all of his yelling for another chance,” the Enchantress stated as she leaned forward in his desk chair.

“What are you doing here?” Ben heard himself ask.

“What I do best, of course. Give you Beasts trouble. Don’t worry, you’re life wont be measured by a rose,” she giggled to herself as she just told the best joke in the world. “I always knew your mother and father would be the ones for each other, you know. After I cursed him, I had to pave the way for them to find each other. You’re welcome.”

“Merci, I think? But what did I do for you to be here,” Ben demanded. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at him.

“Don’t use that tone with me, Benjamin Florian! Without me, you wouldn’t even be here.”

Ben felt his mouth snap shut. She did have a point. She cleared her throat before the smile was back.

“I’m here because of the selfishness in your heart. I’m disappointed, actually. With Belle as your mother, I wouldn’t have expected your heart to be so selfish. I thought it would’ve been Chandler that I would’ve had to visit even if he is technically my sister’s charge or that ex girlfriend of yours, Audrey. Mother knows that Janet, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather are doing horrible jobs with them. I told them the Isle was a bad idea, but no one wanted to listen to the woman that cursed a selfish man,” she spat bitterly. Her eyes flashed as she remembered how her objections fell on death ears. How Fairy Godmother tried to belittle her.

 _“You should lay low, Enchantress. Adam still hasn’t forgiven you for turning him into a beast,” she had said._ At least the Enchantress’ transformation lasted for years and not hours. She seriously couldn’t give that poor girl until 1 o'clock. A shame really.

“Selfishness,” Ben questioned drawing her back out of her thoughts.

The smile was back. “Oh, yes. Your friends from that cursed prison. The Isle of the Lost where you all had my sister locked in but she escaped and is now residing in her daughter’s room as a lizard.”

This time she stood up as she made her way closer to Ben. “You don’t understand why they’re not over the trauma they received from the Isle. But you cannot undo 14 to 16 years of pain.”

“But they’re in Auradon now. They’re safe! Don’t they understand that?”

She ran a hand down his face, “They know that, but their behavior has been instilled in them since they could sit up on their own. Hm, here let me show you.”

Before Ben could ask what she meant, she pressed her fingers to his face and everything went black.

When Ben finally came around, the first thing he noticed was how no one paid attention to him. The second was the body that literally walked right through him. He looked around and noticed well a dump. Unstable buildings surrounded him. The smell of rotten food hit his nose and he gagged at the foul and questionable scents.

But then a familiar flash of color caught his eye. He whipped around to stare at the obvious younger version of his girlfriend. She looked… she looked like how she did when she first came from the Isle except more dark. More evil.

Beside her was the obvious younger version of Jay. His hair was still long except this time it stopped at the very beginning of his back. There was a cruel smirk on his face as they stood outside of what appeared to be their school. Their old school. Students gave the two of them wide berth as they made their way into the building.

Not too long after another boy went stumbling backwards on the steps as the familiar younger version of Evie appeared with a glare so fierce he thought he was looking at the framed photo of the Evil Queen that Snow White keeps on her desk. Some kids squealed and ran in the opposite direction as she appeared.

“You broke my nail,” she snarled as she held her hand up. Mal and Jay stepped forward to see the offending nail and glared at the boy on the ground. It may seem stupid to get mad about a nail, but they knew what the Evil Queen would do when she saw it.

“I-I-I didn’t mean to,” the boy stuttered pitifully. He tried to stumble away, but he didn’t get far when the familiar form of Carlos dropped out of nowhere right behind him. “I’m sorry!”

“You’re sorry? You know what my mother would do to me if she heard me ever say that,” Carlos snarled. The other three nodded their heads. You just don’t apologize on the Isle. Carlos grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and dragged him back in front of his friends.

“He’s all yours,” he told Jay and Mal. Before pulling Evie away while the other two tore into the boy, he led her to unoccupied room and began to try to fix her nail. “We made this in Weird Science when we had a joint class with Gothel. Apparently, it’s what gives girls nails. Something called acrylic.”

Evie smiled and kept her sniffles to herself. Massacre avoided. It wasn’t long before her nail was fixed and her other two friends appeared.

“Crisis fixed,” Jay questioned wiping the blood from his hands. Evie nodded and showed off her fixed nail. “ _Wicked_.”

“Lets ditch,” Mal stated like an opinion. But the rest of them knew it was an order, so they all just left without even looking at their classes. They just walked away from school and made their way to the marketplace.

“Score. I can do some shopping early,” Jay stated before they made their way into the throngs of people.

Ben watched with wide eyes as the four of them stole. Jay was looting the most and he was doing it effortlessly. Evie didn’t have to steal much. With her perfect pout and a smile every now and then, people just handed things to her while she stole whatever stood out to her but no one wanted to give away. Mal didn’t have to steal much either. A glare here or there had people scrambling to give them whatever she wanted, but that didn’t stop her from grabbing a couple of wallets and whatever else she found appealing. She laughed cruelly as she walked off and found a poster of his dad. She reached into the crevices of the walls and brought of spray paint. Then she started another one of her familiar long live evil designs. This one with Cruella as the background. Carlos’ small stature had him zipping in and out as he took whatever he could get his hands on. Food, money, and is that a fur coat? Where was he going to even hide that!

After awhile, the four of them left the marketplace and headed towards what stated Jafar’s Junkshop.

“Dad,” Jay called. Jafar made his down and scowled the second he saw his son.

“Don’t you suppose to be at school,” Jafar questioned. Jay shrugged and started to empty his pockets and Jafar immediately lost his scowl. And even though it was far from encouraged, Mal and the others started to empty their own pockets. How else could they get Jay to hang out with them if Jafar wasn’t pleased?

Jafar nodded his head with an eyebrow raised as he looked over everything. He looked at Jay and said, “I guess you aren’t completely useless. I expect to see better this afternoon.”

Jay fought down his smile and nodded his head before waiting to be dismissed. “You can go,” Jafar stated shooing them away. They all walked off somewhat slowly to make it seem as if they weren’t excited to have help Jay make his dad somewhat proud of him.

Ben watched as Mal brushed a hand through her hair and saw the beginnings of a tattoo peeking out from under her jacket sleeve.

“What now,” Evie questioned. Carlos startled.

“If I get home and start on chores now, then there won’t be anything for me to do this evening!”

The other three scowled at the mention of Carlos going home. They didn’t want him around Cruella longer than he had to be.

“Fine,” Mal snapped. Her hatred for his mother clear in her voice. “But we’re going to be in the treehouse if you need us.”

Carlos nodded his head. If anything, the fact that his friends were near would have him working harder.

This time the four made their way to Hell Hall with Ben silently following them. And the route they took this time had tears springing to his eyes. He saw little kids running around before being snatched away into alleyways. Their screams and pleads of help falling on death ears. Their “leave me alone” and “you cant touch me there” being ignored.

He saw other kids being slapped down in front of people. Their arms being grabbed so forcefully that they might as well be pulling them out of the socket.

He wanted to help, but how could he? He couldn’t even touch them.

He just closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds of pain coming from around him. When he opened his eyes, he basically ran away from the scene to catch up to the Rotten Four. He watched as the older three broke off and headed towards the backyard while Carlos headed through the front door.

Ben hesitated but he kept following Carlos. He can admit that it was a selfish decision to see what one of their homes looked like despite them never really talking about it.

He didn’t expect the bottle to come flying at his head. He ducked on instinct and saw Carlos a few steps ahead doing the same.

“What are you doing here, brat? This is my time!” Cruella snarled as she made her way towards her son. She had previously sitting on the couch attempting to sew up a pillow when Carlos opened the door.

“I didn’t have anything better to do, so I-I decided to come home and do my chores,” Carlos stuttered out. Ben gasped as Cruella slapped him with the sewing needle still in her hand.

“This isn’t your home! This is my house and you’re only here because I need someone to keep my furs clean,” she snarled.

Carlos didn’t say anything but pull put the fur coat that he had stolen earlier from the inside of his own jacket and wow, how did that fit in there? And are those matching earmuffs?

“I brought you a gift, mother,” Carlos told her holding out the objects. The snarl dropped completely off her face to be replaced with an insane smile. She bet the little stuffed scarf/dog thing around her shoulders.

“Yes, Baby. Maybe the mutt is good for something other than cleaning,” she told it. And Ben felt a little disturbed at the obvious affection in her voice for a stuffed animal in comparison to her son.

“Add it to the others and fluff them. And don’t forget to wash my baby when I get back from the spa.”

She grabbed her keys and left the house slamming the door shut. Carlos sighed deeply before sinking to floor. He looked at the droplets of blood splattered on the floor before he headed towards the closet and walked in carefully.

Ben didn’t understand why until he got a good look at the floor and the first thing he saw was traps lying on the ground. And not something simple as mice traps. Huge bear traps. And wolf traps. And then he got a clear look at the furs surrounding them. Her closet had more furs in it than Audrey had dresses. Teapots! Did she expect him to fluff all of these with those traps lying around? Ben saw the resigned acceptance on Carlos face and knew that she did.

Ben didn’t want to see anymore of this. He didn’t think he could stomach it. Carlos was the youngest and he was like a life sized teddy bear. If his mom threw a bottle and slapped him for just coming home, what would she do if he didn’t finish the furs? What else had she done just for Carlos being born?

Then he thought about the panic in Evie’s eyes at the mention of her broken nail. What would her mother would’ve done if she went home with that? He remembered the reports for when the four came to Auradon, but he dismissed them thinking they were being biased because they were villains. Evie had a slight eating disorder. She ate just enough to stay her size. She didn’t eat under and she didn’t eat over. And she’d starve or force herself to throw up if she did. He didn’t want to believe it. Evie was perfect. Why would she need to watch her weight so badly?

He thought about the desperate gleam of approval in Jay’s eyes as he emptied his pockets for his dad. The happiness in his eyes when his dad said he wasn’t worthless. A viscous beast with a heart of gold the adults had whispered about him.

And then he thought of Mal whose glare fell on anybody that hurt one of her own and compared her to the girl he knew. He knew Maleficent only wanted the most evil for her. How would she have acted if she saw the connection between the her daughter and the other three?

He didn’t think he wanted to know. _Mal, you’re not on Isle anymore. And maybe it’s time I stopped trying to force myself to forget that its all you knew. Put the ball in your hands._

When Ben blinked, everything went black and he was back in his office this time to the worried faces of the other four. They were all staring at him worried and jumped back the second they noticed his eyes open.

“Ben,” they all sighed in relief before averting their eyes.

Mal stepped back a little. “We know what happened.”

Ben sat up on the couch he had been placed on with the help of Evie. “The Enchantress came to our room demanding to see her sister and telling Mal that she was her favorite niece and that she placed you under a viewing spell and you were going to need our help when you woke,” Evie stated.

“She showed me the Isle,” Ben told him and noticed how all of them tensed. “You four were… You really ruled the Isle. I didn’t see much, but you could tell with how everyone basically gave you all everything.”

The four of them still didn’t look him in the eyes as he spoke. He wasn’t going to mention anything about Cruella and Carlos. “I didn’t see much other than you guys stealing and disturbing scenes in the marketplace. It stopped as the four of you mentioned a tree house?”

He noticed some tension leave at the mention of it. He guessed it was their safehaven, but they still didn’t say anything.

“You four will always be the kids from Isle. And its about time we all accepted that and stopped expecting you all to get over it. Its wrong of all of us.”

The four gave him small smiles, but they all still seemed a little forced.

“Well, I’m glad that learned your lesson and it didn’t take years for you,” the achingly familiar voice of the Enchantress stated from her seat at his desk again. She had the lizard form of Maleficent sitting beside her. “Unlike Janet, who decided to lock our sister away and then had the audacity to treat her like an animal. I will be taking her home to face the punishment from our mother. And Mal, dear, when you’re ready I’ll take you to meet her also seeing as Janet hasn’t even taken her own daughter to meet mother.”

She stood up in her full glory and grabbed Maleficent’s tank before turning back to the five of them. “Benjamin, I am proud to be your families’ guardian despite the way my actions may seem. You have my blessing to date my niece.”

Ben and Mal blushed as she disappeared before them. Evie, Jay, and Carlos all laughed at the looks of the two of their faces ridding the room of the tension in the air. Ben looked at the four of them. The Isle may be worse than he expected but if these four can shine and blossom, then he knew with their guidance so could other kids.

“You guys want to help me choose the next group of kids to come over?”


	7. A Fae's Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Carlos giving Maleficent the wand back in Descendants 1 (he is the last person to "choose" good afterall.)

A loud thunder clap shook the building and green smoke floated through the air. Everyone watched in fear as the Mistress of Evil appeared before them.

“I’m baaaaaack,” she sang.

No one noticed the youngest of the VKs brown eyes flash green at her presence.

“Leave, mother,” Mal demanded as Maleficent taunted the guest.

“She’s so funny. Hm, but there’s something different about her,” Maleficent mocked. “Oh, you found love. What a shame.”

Her eyes flashed to Carlos and she smiled. She didn’t expect the potion she placed on him to work. Though it does makes her question why the ones on Jafar and Grimhilde’s brats didn’t. No matter…

“Wand me,” she demanded. Mal moved like she was going to pass her mother the wand but threw it towards Fairy Godmother.

But before she could catch it, Carlos ran forward and snatched it out the air.

“CARLOS, NO!” The VKs and Ben yelled as he passed the wand to Maleficent.

“Oh, but the puppy doesn’t belong to you all anymore!” Maleficent snarled as she brought down the barrier completely. “CARLOS, GET THEM!”

Carlos snarled as he stopped holding back. He was strong. He was fast. He was cruel. He was a De Vil.

Claps of Thunder echoed all across the sky as villain made their escape from their banishment.

And one look into Mal’s eyes she realized that it was all over as Carlos dodged Jay trying to tackle him, Evie trying to talk to him, and narrowly avoiding any spells she could think of.

But one look at Maleficent showed that **THIS** was just the beginning.


	8. Song Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to be cheeky, Let it Go! :p or For the First time in Forever. Just remixed XD :p

Let it be known that Diego started it. Everyone had been sitting in the music room which was quickly becoming another one of their hangouts when Diego just started strumming the guitar singing with a hilariously upbeat high pitched voice.

 _“The window is open!_  
So’s that door!   
I didn’t know they did that anymore!   
Who knew Aunt 'Ella owned eight thousand salad plates?”

Carlos immediately began snickering. He remembered writing this song with Diego when they were younger and his mom was in her more sane state of mind and wanted to do a family dinner.

 _“For years I’ve roamed these empty halls_  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?   
Finally they’re opening up the gates!”

Diego winked at his little cousin and snickered at the slightly weirded out but amused looks of the other Isle Kids.

 _“There’ll be actual real live people_  
It’ll be totally strange.  
But wow! Am I so not ready for this change”

Carlos sang dramatically as he leaned onto Diego who lightly shoved him with a laugh. Then Carlos switched to the song he wrote and showed Diego when he had to throw Mal’s howler at his house.

 _“‘Cause for the first time in forever_  
There’ll be music, there’ll be light!   
For the first time in forever..”

He slightly paused for effect but no one really noticed but Diego.

 _“I’ll be hiding through the night_  
Don’t know if I’m desolate or gassy   
But I’m somewhere in that zone!”

Carlos stood up and threw his hands out in front of him.

_“'Cause for the first time in forever there are people in my home…”_

Then he turned towards Diego with the most adorable look his face that Diego will deny to his grave has him giving in to whatever his little cousin wanted.

_“I can’t wait to meet everyone! What if I meet. The one?”_

Diego snorted, “ **I’ll beat them up.”**

Carlos laughed, “ **Diego!”**

Then he shook his head and posed obnoxiously.

_“Tonight, imagine me gown and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall”_

Diego piped in, “ **Hiding behind it you mean..”**

_“The picture of sophisticated grace!”_

Carlos twirled in his spot before singing again.

_“I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair…”_

**“Who, Jay?”**

**“DIEGO!”**

Diego just laughed and back up but continued to play.

_“I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!”_

**“You do that now anyway…”**

_“But then we laugh and talk all evening  
Which is totally bizarre…”_

**“Want me to beat him up?”**

_“Nothing like the life I’ve lead so far!”_

**“Everything’s better than that…”**

_“For the first time in forever There’ll be magic, there’ll be fun!”_

Diego narrowed his eyes and slightly glared at Jay, **“Define fun.”**

_“For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone”_

**“I noticed you!”**

Carlos stopped singing and deadpanned, “ **You’re my cousin.”**

Then he shook his head and started singing again…

_“And I know it is totally crazy to dream I’d find romance  
But for the first time in forever At least I’ve got a chance!”_

**“I still say I should beat him up!”**

Mal pushes Diego out of the way of the mic he had found before she starts singing. Honestly, none of the other kids knew she could see so… so heavenly. She sounded nice. Heck, better than nice. Like the doves of heaven were shedding tears for how beautiful she sounded.

 _“Don’t let them in_  
Don’t let them see   
Be the evil girl   
You always have to be   
Conceal   
Don’t feel   
Put on a show   
Make one wrong move   
And everyone will know”

She took a deep breath before smiling slightly…

_“But it’s only for today”_

Carlos smiled at her because he knew how hard it must have been for her to admit that.  
  
 _“It’s only for today!”_

_“It’s agony to wait”_

_“It’s agony to wait!”_

Mal turned towards Ben and winked.

_“(Ben) Tell the guards to open up the gate!”_

_“The gate!”_


End file.
